The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a control method of the gaming machine.
An example of a known slot machine (gaming machine) is disclosed by Patent Literature 1 (U.S. Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011/0250947). This slot machine operates in such a way that, when a player inserts a coin, bill or the like into an insertion slot of a slot machine and presses a spin button, symbols are scroll-displayed on a symbol display area provided on the front surface of a cabinet, and then the symbols are automatically stopped. Based on the state of the stopped symbols, various prizes such as a bonus are established.
Among such slot machines awarding a bonus or the like, there is a slot machine in which a plurality of types of bonuses are provided, and one of these bonuses is selected in response to a player's operation of an input device such as a button and the selected bonus is awarded (see e.g., Patent Literature 2 (U.S. Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009/0104973)).